Mysterious
by MCMGlove
Summary: Rayne, Lexy, Hailey, and Crystal are four best friends living in the small town of Mountain Ridge, Massachusetts. Nothing ever happens there and they lead prettey normal lives, that is until Damon showed up.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, soooo I just got the first book of the new Vampire Diaries series and I'm totally in love with Damon. Like team Damon all the way. Anyway, this story kinda just popped into my head. Part of it is from a dream I had. Haha I guess that's what I get for reading Vampire Diaries right before I go to bed.

I don't know where this story is going, but I hope to have more to write. I have another story I'm working on about Riddick, but writer's block is killing me on that one, so hopefully I can put sometime into this story and make it something worth reading.

(I don't own anything, please don't sue me. Not cool.)

Hope you like it!

Mysterious

He was the root of all her pain. She knew that. Just his name alone caused her more agony than she thought was possible. His name, just two little words, turned her world up side down. Yet, just hearing his voice brought her undeniable pleasure. After all, how could someone so beautiful be that bad? But he was _that_ bad, and every time she was around him she knew in her heart that he wasn't good for her. Do you think that stopped her? Of course not. All of her friends would testify Rayne always had a thing for the bad boy. He became a problem the first time Rayne laid eyes on him.

"Lexy," Rayne said in a low tone to the sexy blonde bomb shell standing to the right of her in the starbucks line, "who's that guy?"

Lexy slowly looked in the direction Rayne had been gesturing to, focusing her ice blue eyes on a dark haired guy sitting in the corner.

"Mhm. I don't know, but I intend to find out." She said in a sensual voice. Lexy, short for Alexandria was the gossip queen at Mountain View high school. If there was something to know, Lexy knew it. However, she didn't know anything about the mysterious boy, which meant he had to be new in town.

"Wow, talk about attractive. Am I drooling?" Hailey asked brushing a piece of her silky brunette hair out of her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" Crystal asked looking up from her book. Her thin-framed glasses sat on the tip of her nose.

"Mr. Hot in the corner, ya re-tard." Lexy teased. Crystal was always the last to catch on, which was ironic considering she was the smartest one in the group. Her GPA was a whopping 4.0 and she was in every academic club known to man.

"I'm not a re-tard, Lexy. That's not even a word." Crystal complained.

"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom!" Hailey joked imitating "The Hangover" one of the group's favorite movies.

"I want that jungle cat in my _bedroom_." Lexy said making no effort what so ever to hide the fact that she was staring at the guy in the corner. Hailey and Rayne agreed silently.

"Why do I hangout with you guys?" Crystal said just kidding around.

It was a question that a lot of people thought though. Most people at Mountain View couldn't figure out the group to save their lives.

There was Lexy, tall, blonde, blue eyed and beautiful. Her gossip skills were second to no one. She was also head cheer lead, which meant her body was out of this world. She was always saying how her boobs were biggest asset. Most people would mistake her for the ditzy blonde, but the group knew better. Lexy was calculating and cunning. If she had a problem with you, you'd be the first to know, and you would be sorry.

Next was Hailey, the social butterfly, saving the planet one plastic bottle at a time, and always trying to get you to share her enthusiasm. Hails, as her friends called her, was the sweetest girl in the world. It wasn't that fake chock you with sweetness either, Hailey legit one hundred present cared about everyone. She was shorter than Lexy, with brown hair down to her shoulders and emerald green eyes. Her ears were pierced three times on each side and they always match her outfit.

Thirdly was Crystal, who had golden child stamped on her forehead. She was beyond smart, easily Stanford material. Chris, (a nickname she wasn't all that fond of, but put up with because her best friends had given it to her) was defiantly the somewhat nerdy but pretty math genius. She was similar to Lexy in height, but a lot paler and she had dark brown eyes with hair to match.

And then there was Rayne. She was about five seven with light brown hair down to her waist. Her eyes were blue, but not Lexy blue. They were much darker, and they shimmered like sapphires. Her ears were pierced like Hailey's, with the addition of a tongue and belly button ring. A rose tattoo twisted around the curve of her right hip (a very illegal rose tattoo). She got it when she was fifteen, her cousin knew a tattoo artist and hooked her up. Rayne's parents would love to tell anyone who would listen that she did it as a sign of rebellion, but in all honesty she just really wanted it. Rayne was the not quite popular not quite rebel girl, full of surprises, and crazy as hell. (Maybe that's why he was drawn to her.) She was a bundle of emotions, quick to fight, but equally as quick to cry. She didn't really have a particular passion, unless you counted literature. Rayne loved English, and could analyze a Shakespeare play in a heartbeat.

To sum it up, their group was a walking contradiction. They had all grown up in the small town of Mountain Ridge, Massachusetts, which was about two hours outside of Salem. The girls, with the exception of Rayne, had known each other since kindergarten, but didn't really start talking to each other until second grade. Lexy, in desperate need of help on a math test, befriended Crystal who had been doing long division since diapers. In turn, Crystal was already somewhat friends with Hailey, who made it a point at a very young age to be everybody's friend, introduced the two and they hit it off. Which was no surprise because Hailey would be friends with a rattlesnake if she got the chance. Rayne came into the picture a couple years later in forth grade. The story of Rayne's initiation into the group was one the girls loved to tell. Crystal, Hailey, and Lexy were in the lunch line, Stacy McAllister, in front of them. The line was moving at its normal sluggish pace, and the girls were talking trying to pass the time. Just then, Rayne, the new girl at the time, walked up to Stacy, who had befriended her earlier that day, and started talking to her. Stacy, thinking nothing of it let Rayne cut her in line and continued their conversation. Well, Lexy on the other hand, was not okay with Rayne's move and called her out.

"The back of the line is over there, honey." Lexy said pointing behind her, sarcasm dripping off every word. The thing about Lexy was, even if it wasn't necessary, she loved to start shit. It was just something in her nature. Most of the time she was all talk and no action though. Unfortunately for Lexy, Rayne was all action no talk.

"Well the bitch line is over there, _honey_." Rayne said with fire in her deep blue eyes.

A small smile came across Lexy's full lips. This chick had balls. "The group" was formed that day, and they were inseparable ever since.

"He's coming over here! I think he saw us staring." Hailey said under her breath trying to make herself look busy with her phone.

"Ya think? Lexy was staring a hole in him!" Crystal said nervously as "Mr. Hot" from the corner made his way toward them. As he got closer, Rayne decided that the nickname "Mr. Hot" did this boy no justice. He wasn't just hot. He was unmistakably and absolutely drop dead gorgeous. His dark black hair was messy and his bangs, which he had off to the side, fell right below his eyes. His eyes. They were the most beautiful mix of blue and green. His skin was pale to extenuate every feature of his face.

"Hey ladies, how's your day so far?" His voice was smooth, like he had been perfecting it for centuries. Crystal and Hailey were at a loss for words.

"My day has been great, but it just got better." Lexy said turning on the charm. Rayne rolled her eyes and giggled to herself. Lexy had worse pick up lines than a brain dead jock, and yet she always got her man. That's why she was known as Lexy "Always gets her man" Stevenson. Rayne's giggle must have caught the guy's attention because he was looking straight at her.

"What's your name, lovely?" He said with tons of charisma. He asked the question in a normal tone, but Rayne thought she heard a whisper trail his voice.

'Tell him your name! Come on! He's GORGEOUS.' A voice inside Rayne's mind was screaming at her to talk to this handsome stranger. But there was another voice, a voice that sounded a lot more like her own voice counter acting the screaming.

'Don't tell him, you don't know him.' The voice warned.

It was true, she didn't know this guy from Adam. Plus, it wasn't in Rayne's nature to make things easy for anyone, especially men.

"Tall strawberry mocha frap for Lexy."

The coffee they had ordered was ready and Lexy took her drink from the counter.

"I don't just tell anyone my name, handsome." Rayne said with a sweet smile.

The guy shot her a look of frustration, like he couldn't believe him simply asking wasn't enough, but just as quick he recovered with a dazzling smile. Rayne was staring. He was irresistible.

"What if I tell you my name sweetheart, would that get me anywhere?" He cooed.

"Grande java chip frap with a shot of raspberry for Rayne."

Rayne's drink was the last one up and the girls were ready to go.

"Sorry, I gotta go." Rayne told the stranger, flashing one last flirty smile.

Rayne grabbed her drink and linked arms with Lexy as the girls started to leave.

"It's Damon." That sensual voice called after her.

"What?" Rayne asked turning her head to face "Mr. Hot".

"My name is Damon. Damon Salvatore." He repeated showing her that smile that was to die for.

And there it was. Those two word. Damon Salvatore. Those two little words that trigger so much pain and so much pleasure.

Rayne didn't know it then, but those two words would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey! Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far. Reviews equal love!

Here is chapter 2! So I have a salute to the show Supernatural in here. Haha If you watch the show you will know what I'm talking about as soon as you read it.

I own nothing. Sadly.

ENJOY!

Mysterious

The girls had their run in with the indescribably beautiful Damon Salvatore Saturday afternoon. So naturally, by Sunday morning, everyone Lexy knew had heard every single little detail about it.

"Finally. An attractive main in Mountain Ridge." Stacy McAllister said fixing her makeup in her compact mirror. Aside from knowing Stacy from elementary school, she was on the cheer leading squad with Lexy, so from time to time she hung out with the girls.

"Well Stace, you might have some competition. Because that hot piece of ass known as Damon Salvatore was all over my girl Rayne." Lexy told Stacy, boosting over her friend.

"No I don't." Stacy said flatly.

Lexy, Crystal, and Hailey all looked at her, ready to strike.

"I mean…Rayne has a boyfriend." Stacy stated speedily, saving herself at the last moment. Getting dirty looks from all of the girls, especially Rayne herself.

"Rayne. You have to at least check this guy out. He's…amazing." Lexy said with a dreamy look in her eyes. She was trying harder than usual to get Rayne to come to the dark side.

"I have Randal. And I'm NOT a cheater." Rayne said with emphasis on that last part. Rayne did not and would never put up with cheating. It was low and distasteful. She convulsed every time she thought about it.

"I didn't say cheat…" Lexy continued.

Rayne eyed her with suspicion.

"Oh alright. You know I can't stand that rat you call a boyfriend." She admitted like someone had forced her to say it.

"Alexandria." Rayne warned.

"What? He's gross. He's covered in tattoos and he looks like he just jumped bail."

This wasn't the first time Lexy and Rayne had fought about Randal, and it wouldn't be the last.

"He's a sweetheart, and he is good to me." Rayne told her in defense of her boy.

"I bet Damon would be good to you. In ways that grease monkey Randal wouldn't know how." Lexy said with a wicked smile.

"Alexandria Dawn Stevenson." Rayne said testily.

"Did you just full name me?" Lexy asked with a giggle. "Oh yeah, I forget. You are a little prude. You and Crystal are still rocking your V cards."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of!" Crystal defended.

"You're right Miss Stevenson. I am still rocking my V card. Not all of us are dirty sluts." Rayne jabbed, getting Lexy back for calling Randal a grease monkey.

Just because Randal was a mechanic everyone in town looked down at him. At least he had a job. And he was good at it. Plus, her dad was a mechanic. She knew Lexy didn't do it on purpose, but whenever she talked down about that profession it ticked Rayne off.

"Well forgive me for not being a angelic virgin. But frankly, I'd rather get some." Lexy taunted back.

"Whore." Rayne laughed.

"Prude bitch." Lexy said with a smile.

"You two are ridiculous. Can we talk about something else?" Hailey asked after replying to a text.

"Fine. You know this isn't over, right?" Lexy asked Rayne while crumbling up her McDonald's cheeseburger wrapper.

Rayne was going to retaliate with a sarcastic comment but she was cut off.

"You're going to through that away, right?" Hailey asked in her motherly fashion, eyeing the wrapper in Lexy's hand.

"Yes ma'am! And then I'm going to go save the sea turtles!" Lexy teased in an earnest voice.

Rayne, Crystal, and Stacy erupted with laughter. It was a good thing they were the only ones in the McDonalds. When the laughter died down, Stacy out of instinct checked her watch, and immediately started to freak out.

"Shit! I'm late for my job interview!"

The girls gathered their trash, with Hailey watching their every move making sure they didn't miss anything, and headed out the door. As they were walking out, a man in a black leather jacket held the door for them. At first, Rayne didn't pay much attention. But then he smiled.

"Damon?" Rayne heard herself ask.

"Hello my beautiful mystery girl."

Damon's eyes were reflecting sunlight and it seemed as though they were on fire. God he was gorgeous. From behind her, Rayne heard her friends break out into a chorus of whispers. She could barely understand them, but she could have sworn that she heard something like, "_That's Damon? Wow._" It sounded like Stacy's voice, and Rayne knew she wasn't expecting him to be that hot. Oh but he was. He was that hot and then some.

"Mystery girl?" Rayne asked, now walking to her car, her friends continuing to whisper, following close behind.

"Well, you haven't told me your name yet. So for now you are my mystery girl." He told her with that trademark smile.

Rayne couldn't help but giggle. When the girls reached Rayne's car, Damon was dumbstruck by what he saw.

"A 1967 Chevy Impala?" He mused, giving her a look mixed with surprise and admiration. "How did you get this? It's in such good condition."

Rayne flashed a smile that matched Damon's.

"Jealous?" Rayne asked playfully.

"Very." Damon replied with a wink.

At that Rayne let out one of her signature laughs. The girls called it her "signature" because when you heard it, you know without a doubt it was Rayne's laugh. Her laugh was loud and full of life, and it could guarantee light up the darkest room. It filled Damon with a sense of comfort, he had to know this girl he thought.

"My dad's a mechanic. He saved it from a junk yard." Rayne stated, answering Damon's question.

"He fixed it up by himself?"

Rayne nodded.

"With some help from me." She said with a wink of her own.

Damon was hooked, she was amazing. And he had only just met her yesterday. He wanted to know more about he, to be close to her.

"Oh, and my boyfriend did the paint job."

Damon's smile faded.

Suddenly, Rayne had a sharp pain in her left side. Lexy had elbowed her as hard as she could in the ribs. Rayne let out a stifled, "Ow!"

"Well, we should be going. Stacy is late for an appointment." Lexy told Damon. "Will see you at school tomorrow, right good lookin'? It's your first day?" Lexy interjected herself in the conversation with a little flirtation of her own. She had to do damage control thanks to Rayne's big mouth.

"I'll be there." Damon said regaining the twinkle in his eyes.

As the girls piled into the car, Damon held out his hand to Rayne. She stared at it for a moment not sure what to do. Finally, after a small pause she put her hand in his. His hand was soft but masculine, and it easily engulfed hers. Ever so slowly, Damon brought the back of her hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. His lips were warm and sent an electric shock through her whole body. If any other boy their age would have tried that move Rayne would probably just laughed at him. But not Damon. He had a grace about him, a sophisticated aura.

"Goodbye my mystery girl, until tomorrow."

And then he was gone.

Rayne was quit for most of the drive, going over what just happened a million times. She dropped Stacy off first, of course, then Crystal, Hailey, and finally Lexy. As Lexy was getting out of the car she turned to Rayne, and in her best impression of a obnoxious third grader she said, "Oooo! Rayne and Damon sitting in a tree!"

However, she wasn't able to finish her taunt, because just then Rayne threw a piece of ice at her from the McDonald's cup that was in the cup holder.

"Get out of my car slut! Rayne yelled, unable to hide her laughter.

Lexy hastily jumped out of the passengers seat, laughing uncontrollably the whole time.

"See ya at school!" She managed, then dashed up her front steps and disappeared inside.

Rayne was driving away when her cell phone rang. The screen lit up with a blue light. Rayne read the words, 'Incoming call: from Randal.'

Rayne answered with a smile, "Hey babe."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. :D Here is chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews they make me happy! (Hope you all enjoyed my Supernatural reference. Haha I loves that show with a burning passion. DEAN!)

I own nothing from the Vampire Diaries, not even Damon. *cries!*

ENJOY!

Mysterious

Damon was intoxicated. He hadn't planned on getting wasted, it just sort of happened. All he wanted to do was get the thought of his mystery girl having a boyfriend off his mind. But instead, he succeeded in taking everything off his mind, including trying to be on his best behavior.

'New town, fresh start.' He heard his annoying younger brother Stefan's voice in his head. It's not that Damon didn't try to behave, he would just simply lose interest.

'Who wanted to constantly play by the rules?' He thought incredulously.

Then a frown came across his handsome face.

'Saint Stefan, that's who.'

There was an evident look of distain on his face. Just then a beautiful young woman walked into the bar and sat a seat away from Damon. She gave his a sideways glace and a quick smile, then proceeded to order Malibu rum and Dr. Pepper.

'Sorry little brother. But you approach is boring!'

"That drink is on me." Damon told the bartender.

The girl turned to Damon, "Thank you." She said sweetly.

**Rayne's POV:**

"What took you so long baby?" Randal asked Rayne as he got in the passengers seat of her black impala.

"Sorry sweetheart, I was hanging out with the girls and completely lost track of time." Rayne told him. It had totally slipped her mind that Randal had asked her to pick him up from work that afternoon. Rayne, who was usually really good at remembering those sort of things, was beyond upset with herself. Randal noticed that the expression on his girlfriend's face was one of anguish and immediately tried to comfort her.

"Ray ray, its okay baby. I'm not mad." Randal said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Randy." Rayne said with a sigh as they pulled up to a red light.

Randal leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay baby girl." He told her with another smile.

Rayne loved his uncanny ability to calm her down in any situation. When they reached his house, Rayne parked the car so they could talk for a while.

"How was your day, snuggle bunny?" Rayne asked him making Randal turn bright red.

"You know you can't call me that in public, right?" He informed her with a chuckle.

"Aww, but honey bun!" Rayne whined, teasing him with any ridiculous nicknamed that came to mind. Realizing that she was trying to get a rise out of him, Randal instead of protesting, played along.

"Well, I guess honey bun is expectable." He teased.

Rayne crossed her arms in defeat. With a brilliant laugh Randal kissed Rayne sweetly on the lips and began to tell her about his day. His hazel eyes lit up when he told her that he got to work on a 79 mustang. Rayne couldn't help but giggle at how giddy he was. Before he could finish his story, however, Rayne's cell phone rang. The caller id read "Mom". Rayne wanted to scream.

"You have to answer it babe, she'll start to worry." Randal said seeing Rayne's dismay.

"Hey mom."

"Where are you?" Mrs. Clark's sharp tone said loudly through the receiver. "Are you with _him_?" she snapped, disappointment embedded in her words.

"Can we not do this right now, mother?"

"I need you to go to the store for me. We are out of milk and paper towels. And I want you home by six, school starts tomorrow."

Rayne didn't even have time to snapped back with a rude comment because her mother had hung up.

"Ugh!" Rayne yelled slamming her phone shut.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby. Try and not let her get to you, she's just looking out for her daughter." Randal said in his most soothing voice.

With a kiss and a sideways hug he got out of the car and waved good-bye. She waved back, blowing his a kiss.

Rayne would never understand how Randal could be so calm about her mother. From the moment Rayne met him her mom had voiced her opinion of how he wasn't good enough for her.

'That's such bs.' Rayne thought.

If her mom would only take the time to notice how much he did for her, how much he cared. Trying to put those thoughts out of her mind, Rayne turned up the radio. Soon she was jamming out to Avenged Sevenfold and all was forgotten.

Rayne hated the store. Sometimes she thought her mom sent her there on purpose because it pissed Rayne off. She got everything she needed in less than ten minutes and was out the door.

'Be home by six.' Her mother had told her.

Rayne looked at the clock on her cell phone. 5:49.

'Not happening.' Rayne thought shaking her head. Rayne decided to take the short cut home to try and save as much time as possible. She didn't want to be grounded for a week, which was the only reason she would ever go that way. The short cut was through Pine Wood, a thick forest on the edge of the town. The woods scared the hell out of Rayne, but it was the fastest way home. The sun was setting when Rayne took the turn off into the dark trees. She turned up her radio, louder this time, to distract her from her surroundings. The closeness of the trees where making her claustrophobic.

'Two more turns and you are out of the creepy woods.' She said trying to calm herself down. Suddenly, Rayne swerved. She came to screeching halt niches away from a giant pine. Rayne let out a huge sigh of relief when she finally calmed down, she was fine and so was her baby.

'I'm so sorry my love.' She said petting the steering wheel.

Once Rayne had fully regained her composure, she started looking around for what made her swerve in the first place. It looked as if a large animal, hopefully a deer Rayne thought, had ran in front of her car. Yet, there was no sign of the animal, let alone any life, in the woods. Making sure all her doors were locked, Rayne put the impala in reverse and got back on the road. As she went to put her car in drive she looked up out of instinct to make sure there was nothing in front of her. She instantly wished she hadn't. Rayne let out a blood-curdling scream. The thing that ran in front of her car was not an animal at all, at least not in a technical sense. It was a pale skinned young man with glowing red eyes. His short blonde hair was in his face but Rayne could still see his evil smile. But the man wasn't alone, there was a small pale lump piled at his feel. It was a girl.

"Oh my god!" Rayne yelled.

It was her best friend Crystal. She lay at the man's feet, she looked unconscious.

"Get out of the car, pretty girl." The man demanded, his cruel voice pierced Rayne's ears. With all of her body quivering, Rayne did as she was told. She wasn't about to leave Crystal. Desperately trying to come up with a plan, Rayne walked slowly toward Crystal's attacker, stopping at the hood of her car.

"Wh- what do you want?" Rayne's voice was almost as shaky as her knees.

"You are much more attractive then I'd thought you'd be." He said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Rayne asked more stern this time.

"Damon usually feeds on decent looking girls, so it makes sense that he would fall for a beautiful one."

"Damon? What the hell are you talking about? And what do you mean, feeds on?" Rayne managed to ask, her fear coming in waves.

"Too bad he won't get to taste your blood." The guy said with a stomach turning grin.

"My…my blood?" Rayne was fighting the urge to pass out. She wanted to run.

'Run.' She heard a voice inside her say.

But before Rayne could even turn around the man had grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the nearest tree. He was impossibly fast.

"Please!" Rayne chocked.

But the man wasn't listening.

"I can already tell that your blood will be incredible." He whispered in her ear.

Rayne was struggling to get away. She wanted to scream for help, but she knew no one would hear her. All she could think was of how she had failed Crystal. She hadn't even been able to attempt to save her.

"I'm sorry Chris." Rayne said tears streaming down her face. Rayne closed her eyes and prepared for the worse. She knew she was going to die at the hands of this psychopath. Hot tears made her eyes sting as a flood of thoughts washed into her mind. She would never get to tell Randal good-bye or see her friends again. She would never get to graduate from high school, and it was her senior year. But the worst thought of all was she was going to die, and she had been fighting with her mom.

'God I hope she knows how much I love her.'

Rayne let out a sob and closed her eyes as the man grabbed her hair and wrenched her neck to the side, exposing the pale flesh.

"Let her go Mark." A demanding voice called.

Rayne's eyes darted open. The man released her turning toward the commanding voice. Rayne slide down the tree with her back, landing on the ground with a thud. Her chest was heaving as she tried to get a good look at the man who had just saved her life.

"Damon?" She whispered, looking at the powerful presence that was Damon Salvatore. He seemed to be the only light in the ominous dark woods. From her spot on the ground at the based of the giant pine tree, Rayne saw the blonde haired man advance toward Damon.

"Well if it isn't the eldest Salvatore." Mark, as Damon had called him, spat.

"Leave, before you regret it." Damon's dominates was potent, and Rayne could see that Mark was threatened, even if he wasn't showing it.

"Oh come on now, Damon. I was just having a little fun with your new pet." Mark said with a horrible laugh.

Damon had had enough, he clenched his fists and walked up to Mark so they were face to face.

"You harm one hair on her head and I'll kill you." He raged.

"An eye for an eye, Salvatore." Mark said fiercely and he pushed Damon, sending him sprawling ten feet away.

"Damon!" Rayne heard herself yell.

Mark turned and came toward her, baring his teeth. Rayne could have swear that no human could have those teeth. They weren't teeth at all, they were fangs. Rayne curled herself in to a ball, trying to protect herself from his approaching attack.

BOOM!

There was a loud sound, almost like a shotgun. When Rayne looked up, Mark was laying on the ground twenty feet away, a pine tree lay next to him broken in half. Before she could put the pieces together Damon was at her side picking her up gingerly.

"How did you?…What are you?" Rayne muttered slowly losing consciousness.

"It's alright my lovely, you are safe now." Damon's rhythmic voice was saying trying to keep her calm.

"Help Crystal." Rayne pleaded faintly.

"I've got everything under control beautiful, just rest now." Damon said gently laying her down in the back seat of the impala.

When he went to release her, Rayne grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"Don't leave me!" She begged, the shock starting to set in.

She looked up at his face, and had to chock back a scream. Where Damon's teeth were supposed to be, his normal human teeth, were fangs, just like Mark's. His eyes, usually a breathtaking mix of blue and green, where black as night. Rayne was terrified.

"Please don't be afraid of me my darling." Damon's voice was full of sorrow. Rayne let go of his collar, and tried as hard as she could to pull herself together.

"Can you please check on Crystal." Her voice was small.

Damon nodded and did as he was asked, giving Rayne a longing saddened look before he did so.

Rayne didn't remember passing out, but when she came to, she was in her room. She sat up with a jolt, but quickly laid back down because of the throbbing pain in her head.

'Was it all a dream?'

Rayne looked around and noticed she wasn't the only one on the bed. There was her friend Crystal, battered and bruised.

'Oh god. It wasn't a dream.'

Rayne started to panic. How had she escaped? She only remembered bits and pieces from her horrific evening. Then it hit her.

"Damon!" She called her voice dry and scratchy.

"I'm right here, my lovely." Damon's voice purred from Rayne's couch on the opposite side of her room.

She looked over to see him sitting there, a worried look on his face. But he covered it up well with that charming smile.

"You are safe." He said reassuring her.

"Damon," Rayne said sitting up slowly so that her back was against the headboard, "What the hell happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyy! Chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews; I hope you guys are enjoying the story!

I own nothing. Sad face.

ENJOY!

Mysterious

He was lying to her. Telling her some ridiculous story of how he had gotten lost and ended up in Pine Wood. Rayne listened absently as he embellished his lie further. He went on to tell her that he came across Crystal and her on the side of the road, "It looked like you lost control of your car." He told her in a concerned tone. Rayne couldn't even fathom what he was trying to do.

'Why is he lying? Crystal wasn't with me. I didn't lose control of my car…I…I swerved. So I wouldn't hit…' Her thoughts were hazy and full of fear as he continued telling her his unbelievable lie.

"It's a good thing I got there when I did. You had hit your head on the back of the seat, probably when you stopped the car from hitting a tree. And Crystal? Crystal must have hit her head on the bash board because she was out when I found you guys."

"Stop. Just stop it." Rayne said putting her hands up to her ears. The room was spinning.

Damon looked at her, tilting his head to the side in a curious fashion.

"Are you okay, my dear?" He asked Rayne, she had gone pale with a hint of green.

"I…I…oh my god! My parents! What time is it? My mom is going to ground me until the end of time!" Rayne tried to get up again, only this time, instead of feeling woozy it was Damon's strong hands on her shoulders that gently kept her on the bed.

"You need to rest beautiful." His voice was tender, but firm.

'How did he get over here so fast?' Rayne thought looking up at him bewildered.

Suddenly everything came back to her, the woods, Crystal laying on the ground unconscious, and…Mark.

"How did we get away?" Rayne asked him.

Damon looked at her for a moment furrowing his eyebrows, a frown sat where that gorgeous smile usually did. Then he sighed and released Rayne's shoulders, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"You are strong willed my darling. I should have known I couldn't compel you to forget." He said half in admiration half in annoyance.

"Compel me?" Rayne said hollowly. "Damon, what did you tell my parents? What time did we get back, how did we get back?"

"Relax." He told her, "We got back at nine, but don't worry. I took care of your parents. They believe that you were here at six o' clock share, and are quite appreciative of you going to the store." Damon added with a wink.

"How?…." Rayne started to ask, but just then Crystal's eyes opened.

"Here." Damon said calmly, "A demonstration."

When Crystal was fully awake she shot up and started looking around, much like what Rayne did. Damon stood and went to her side of the bed, taking her hands in his.

"Crystal, calm down." He whispered.

As if he had put a spell on her, she reacted to his command. Her body eased it's tension and she sat there quietly, looking directly into his eyes.

"You and your friend where in a car accident, it wasn't bad, but you have some bumps and bruises. You are going to call your parents and explain everything. Tell them that you are going to stay here tonight. If they give you any trouble, hand me the phone."

And just like that, not asking any questions, Crystal picked up her phone and called her mom.

"How did you do that?" Rayne said in exasperation.

"How much of tonight do you remember?" Damon asked totally ignoring her question.

Rayne told him everything she could remember, which was most of it. Damon sat there the whole time listening intently.

"And then I saw your face…it was…different." Rayne said slowly, half listening to Crystal tell her parents what Damon had told her to say.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you." Damon said in a small voice.

"You saved me." Rayne said reaching out a hand, placing it on Damon's cheek.

"But I'm so confused to what is going on…That Mark guy…he didn't look…human…" Rayne didn't know what she was saying now, everything was a blur.

"He wasn't sweetheart." Damon said bluntly.

"What do you mean? He had to be human…" Rayne trailed off. She remembered Mark's evil laugh, then a horrible voice filled her head, "…your blood is going to be incredible." He had told her.

"He's…a…"

"Vampire." Damon said finishing Rayne's unimaginable thought.

Hearing it out loud made it sound ten times more absurd.

"As you can probably inferred by now, so am I." Damon said. Judging by the tone in his voice you would have thought someone had died.

"Your face…in the woods…" Rayne sounded like a child who was just learning to speak.

"You were bleeding my darling." Damon said, pointing to her legs. They were nuzzled next to his body from where he had retaken his seat next to her on the bed. She had shorts on and her cream colored skin almost glowed in comparison to Damon's dark clothes. Examining them more closely, Rayne noticed several cuts that ran crosswise on both shins. This must have happened when she was sitting on the ground after Mark had released her. The roots of the tree had been thick and rough.

"You're a vampire…?" Rayne repeated, her voice was doubtful.

"I am." Damon said slowly, eyeing her. It was almost as if he excepted her to jump up screaming or try to hit him.

Rayne had to take a moment to think. She wanted to believe with every fiber of her being that he was lying. But how could she? What she saw earlier that evening couldn't have been explained any other way. The term vampire summed up Damon and Mark's extreme display of strength, their crazy fast reflexes, and Mark's lust for her blood. A rational human being would have probably thought Damon was out of his mind. Even if by some crazy chance a rational person did believe his story, he or she would have at least been scared witless. Rayne found out right quick that she wasn't in the least bit rational.

"Thank you for saving Crystal and me." Rayne said with a small smile.

"You…you aren't afraid of me?" Damon asked. It seemed as though he was in total and complete shock.

"Why should I be? You saved me from that psychopath." Rayne said shuddering at Mark's memory.

"I don't know if I should be worried or relieved." Damon said chuckling, "You are taking this REALLY well."

"Well, there is really nothing I can do about it. If you are a vampire, then that is what you are. You saved my life so I'm not afraid of you. If you aren't a vampire, then I'm crazy. In this situation, I think believing that you are a vampire is the better bet." Rayne told him in a matter of fact tone.

Damon was in awe. She was incredible, and now he could be truthful with her. Damon was about to respond to Rayne's logic, but she turned her attention to the right side of the bed. Rayne had realized it was too quiet in the room, Crystal had stopped talking. Looking over at her friend, Rayne noticed a blank stare across her face.

"Did they believe you Crystal?" Damon asked politely. Crystal nodded yes. "Good. Why don't you go take a shower? Do you have some clothes that will fit her?" Damon asked Rayne.

Rayne got up will caution, so that she didn't faint, and got Crystal some pjs. Once Crystal was all set in the bathroom Rayne came back to the bed and sat next to Damon who seemed to have not moved.

"Mark knew who you were…" Rayne said.

"Let's not talk about this tonight my lovely." Damon gave her a sideways glace, it seemed to plead for her to leave that subject alone for now.

"Okay." Rayne agreed reluctantly. Damon let out a sigh of relief.

The two of them sat there for a while, just thinking. After about five minutes Rayne broke the silence.

"How did you make Crystal forget about tonight? And how did you get my parents to not flip a bitch?" Rayne asked him. It had been nagging at her the whole time. Damon's laughter filled the room. He had never heard the term, "flip a bitch" before.

"I compelled them to believe what I wanted them to." He explained to her. "I tried to do the same for you, so you didn't have to remember that bastard attacking you, but I should have known from the first time that you couldn't be compelled."

"Wait! You tried to Jedi mind trick me before tonight?" Rayne asked fiercely.

Damon laughed again, understanding her Star Wars reference this time.

"I just wanted to know your name, my lovely." He said holding up his hands in defense, "But you are too strong willed. If it makes you feel any better though, I would never dream of trying to compel you now."

"Why not?" Rayne asked not comprehending.

"You have too strong of a heart and a beautiful and trusting soul." Damon told her. She guessed he was referring to the fact that she didn't feel threatened by him knowing he was a vampire and could easily kill her.

"I would never do anything to compromise either of the two." He said sweetly.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"Of course, my princess." He said getting to his feet and bowing low.

Rayne smiled at him. She knew that he must have learned his manners a long, long time ago. But that was a conversation for another night as well, Rayne was exhausted. She was still smiling at Damon when the bathroom door opened. Rayne almost jumped out of her skin when it did. Her fear from earlier had not subsided one bit. Rayne regained her cool and looked over at the door, out came a slightly dazed but otherwise very clean Crystal. She was wearing a pair of Rayne's Red Sox pajama pants with a white tank top.

"Try and get some sleep." Damon told Crystal, "You will feel better in the morning."

Crystal got into Rayne's bed without and word, pulling the covers up over her shoulders.

"Good night." She told them.

"Good night Chris." Rayne said softly, "Love ya."

"Love you too." She heard Crystal say and she was out.

Rayne leaned over and kissed her friend on the cheek, she was so happy to see her alive. Rayne then looked over at Damon to see him heading toward her window.

"Where are you going?" Her voice sounded more desperate then she meant it to.

"That was my cue to leave gorgeous. You two need to sleep, you have a long day ahead." Damon said opening the window and putting on leg over the side so it was dangling.

Rayne looked at her clock next to her bed, 11:34 pm.

'Oh lord. Tomorrow is going to suck.' She thought.

"Damon, what…what if Mark comes back?" Rayne asked trying not to cry. "How will you protect me if you aren't here?"

Damon brought his leg back in, and walked over to Rayne's bedside. He brought his sinfully beautiful lips to her forehead and kissed it.

"Go to sleep," he said in the most soothing and relaxing voice Rayne had ever heard. All her tension seemed to ease and she settled into her bed.

Damon was at the window again trying his attempt at leaving one more time.

"Oh, and one more thing," he said one leg out the window like before, only this time he was sitting, straddling the window.

"What's your name?" He asked, his smile lighting up her dimly lit room.

Rayne looked at him cautiously.

"Don't you think I've earned the right to know gorgeous?" Damon asked raising his left eyebrow higher than the other.

He did deserve to know.

"My name is…" Rayne was about to tell him but he cut her off.

"Your full name, my darling." He said his eyes sparkling as if they were powered by electricity.

Rayne crossed her arms in defiance.

"My _full _name?"

"Come on." Damon coaxed.

"Ugh, fine." She said arms still folded, "My name is Rayne. Rayne Aurora Carter."

"Rayne Aurora Carter." Damon repeated.

The way he said her name gave Rayne chills. There was so much passion in his voice, but it was also tender.

"Good night Rayne Aurora Carter," He said from her window. "I will always protect you." He promised her answering her frantic question from earlier. Rayne believed him. Something in his voice was true, like he would never lie to her, not for anything.

With one last smirk he jumped from her second story window.

Rayne gasped and threw back the covers exposing her bare scrapped legs. She got out of bed as fast as she could and raced over to check on Damon.

'Was he crazy? He jumped from the second story!'

When she reached the window she looked down franticly hoping with all her might Damon wasn't seriously injured. Her eyes focused on the spot where Damon had landed and her face instantly went dark red.

There was Damon, completely unharmed smiling up at her.

"Vampire." He called up to her with a wink.

"It's gonna take a while for me to get used to that." She whispered shaking her head. Damon let out a little laugh and Rayne automatically knew he had heard her.

'Vampire, Rayne. That equals fast, strong, and really good hearing.'

With one last look at Damon, Rayne closed her window. She had to try and get some sleep, school was going to be hell. With the serine thought of Damon floating around in her head Rayne thought she could keep the nightmares away. Sadly, she was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Yeah! Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome! This chapter isn't anything too exciting, just a lot of detail. (Sorry for the lack of Damon. Don't kill me! He'll be the main focus in chapter 6. Promise!) Haha Epic ending you ask? Why I believe so. :D

I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries. Sadly.

ENJOY!

Mysterious

Rayne woke with a start. Gasping for air she looked around franticly, trying to gain her bearings. Visions of the night before had jerked her awake, scaring her senseless.

'It was just a nightmare.' She thought heaving a giant sigh as she turned to look at the clock on her bedside table.

Five in the morning. A full two hours before she had to be at school. Rayne knew that after her horridness nightmare she would never be able to go back to sleep for the remaining time. Especially when sleep conjured up horrifying images of Mark's cold red eyes. Rayne shuddered. Why did she have to be so stubborn? If she wasn't, Damon could have compelled her to forget that blood chilling face.

Suddenly Rayne's expression softened.

Damon.

She let a small smile creep onto her face.

All the terrible things that had happened last night were real; there was no denying that. But even with all of the unbelievably scary things that Rayne had seen and learned to be true, there was one comforting thought. Damon was real too. If it wasn't for him Rayne knew she wouldn't be alive. Damon had been the one that saved her from her attacker, the one that protected her and her friend when no one else even knew they were in danger. He saved her from that monster. Oh, and he was a vampire. Rayne shook her head in disbelief. She never thought in a million years that she would ever think those words.

With thoughts of Damon still floating around in her mind replacing the horrible memory of the events for the night before, Rayne, carefully as possible to not wake up the peacefully sleeping Crystal beside her, got up and headed to the bathroom. The warm shower felt amazing, relieving all of her aches and pains, if only for the time being. When she got out of the shower Rayne wrapped a big towel around her body and a smaller towel around her hair. Looking in her big mirror over the sink she had to hold back a gasp when she saw her reflection. Rayne's right hand traced the huge purple ring around her neck. Mark had had such a tight grip on Rayne that he left a handprint from one side of her neck to the other.

'That's gonna be fun to explain.' Rayne thought sarcastically to herself. She got dressed in silence, picking out her Wes Welker jersey and a pair of jeans for the first day of school. Wes Welker was her favorite football player of all time, and the Patriots number one running back. Randal had always told her that her obsession for sports was worse than any man's he had ever known.

"It's a little emasculating." She had recalled Randal saying to her after she had corrected him on what position J.D. Drew played. Randal had mistaken him for the center fielder of the Boston Red Sox, when in truth he was the right fielder.

Rayne didn't care though, sports were her thing. If you wanted to know anything about Baseball or Football, she was your girl.

It was about six thirty when Rayne woke Crystal up. She fully expected for Crystal to start to freak out and ask a dozen questions about the previous night. Instead, Crystal got up and politely asked Rayne if she could borrow some of her clothes.

"Of course you can." Rayne said with a smile.

'Nice job Damon, she doesn't remember a thing.'

"How's your car?" Crystal asked from Rayne's closet. Rayne still working with frazzled nerves jumped slightly.

"My car? Oh my car!" Rayne said remembering that Damon had Crystal believe that they had been in a minor car accident.

"It's fine. I think we had more damage than anything." Rayne said massaging the lump on the back of her head.

"You got that right." Crystal laughed following Rayne's example only she was rubbing her forehead.

They had breakfast and were out the door by a quarter till seven. School started at seven thirty and Rayne only lived five minutes away, so she was slightly agitated that Crystal insisted that they leave forty five minutes early. Never the less, Rayne decided to just go along with her friend's wishes. Mainly because Crystal could drive a insane person sane with her complaining.

"Dude. School doesn't start for another forty minutes." Rayne said testily to her overly excited friend who was practically jumping out of the car as she parked. Crystal might as well have stamped nerd on her shirt. She loved school way too much.

"Yes, but it never hurts to be early," Crystal informed her in a studious voice, "Plus, you need to get your schedule."

Rayne's jaw dropped. She had completely forgot about that. Class schedules were supposed to be mailed out to students the month before school started, but there had been some complications with the post office and Rayne hadn't received hers. She had meant to go to the school over the weekend to pick it up but she had gotten…well, distracted.

"You suck." Rayne called to Crystal who was already walking up the steps.

"You wouldn't know what to do without me!" Crystal yelled over her shoulder as she vanished from sight into the school.

Rayne shook her head and let out a small laugh. She knew that she would crash and burn without her friends. Rayne made her way to the main office of the school to collect her schedule. The school was hardly crowded. The nice lady behind the desk gave Rayne her schedule with a smile and Rayne opened it up to see what the damage would be. School was never an interest of Rayne's. She understood the significance and the need for it, but she still just wasn't a fan.

"Oh no. Math first period? Kill me now." Rayne whispered under her breathe as she walked toward the main hall of the campus. It was bad enough that she had to take that God-awful class in the first place, but to have to put up with in first thing in the morning? Torture. All math classes were in building two, so Rayne decided to save herself a long walk and headed over there. On her way to the building, which was located in the middle of campus, Rayne pulled out her phone from her pocket. Skimming through her contacts she clicked Randal's name and put her cell up to her ear. No answer.

'Not surprising.' Rayne thought. Randal wasn't awake yet, let alone already at school. She had to admit, he was where she got her general lack of being on time. After what seemed like forever, the bell for first period finally rang. Picking up her backpack, Rayne made her way to room 209. When she walked in she had to resist the urge to do a happy dance. To Rayne's utter surprise and complete enjoyment, who was sitting front room of her math class? Non-other then Einstein jr. herself, Crystal, the math genius.

"I love my life." Rayne said sitting next to her best friend. She held up her hand for a high five, which Crystal partook in.

"Aren't you glad we are friends?" Crystal mocked, obviously knowing that she would be the reason Rayne would pass math.

"I'm glad you are a math wizard." Rayne joked.

Crystal gave Rayne a nudge with her elbow.

"Alright class, settle down. It's time to start the lesson." Came Mr. Roderick's dull voice from the front of the classroom.

"And so it begins." Rayne whispered warily.

About half way through the class Rayne was struggling to stay conscious. She was so bored she thought she might go crazy. When the bell rung for second period she almost broke her neck trying to get out the door.

"God that was a waste of my life." Rayne complained when Crystal caught up to her.

"I enjoyed it." Crystal said with a smile.

"You would. Creep."

They walked a little further together until they came up to Crystal's next class.

"Science." Crystal told Rayne point to building six.

Rayne looked down at her schedule to see where she would be going next. She face light up with excitement when she read the words under second period.

"I have history." Rayne said with a cocky smile.

"With Alaric?" Crystal asked in an urgent half whisper.

Rayne's response was an even bigger smile.

"You lucky…" She could hear Crystal's voice becoming more faint as she rounded the corner toward building four.

Not only was she going to get to learn about her favorite subject, but she had the hottest teacher in the school to learn it from. Mr. Alaric Saltzman. Mr. Saltzman was passionate about every single detail of history and students who were put in his class were considered the lucky ones. He was one of the better teachers Mountain View had to offer, and certainly the hottest. And he happened to be a close friend of the family; him and Rayne's dad had gone to high school together. Rayne and her sister, Demi, before she went off to college, would spend all their time at family functions drooling over Alaric. Now Rayne would look forward to spending second period listening to his enthusiastic voice as he explained major points in history, starting with the American Revolution all the way to the Civil War. Oh yeah, she also looked forward to checking him out every time he turned around to write something on the board. She couldn't help but smile at her inappropriate thought as she entered her history class. There were only two other students in the classroom when she got there. Rayne had speeded walked as fast as she could so there was about five minutes left before a wave of teenagers would be scrambling through the door. Mr. Saltzman was sitting at his desk at the front of the classroom tentatively looking over his lesson plan.

"Good morning Alaric." Rayne said beaming at him.

"Rayne, you know you are supposed to call me Mr. Saltzman." He told her with a chuckle.

"My bad." She said with her most innocent smile.

He sighed as he shook his head. Alaric was by no means a cocky man but he knew Rayne, along with most the female population, thought he was Grade A in the looks department.

"It's no problem," He said returning her smile, "Good morning to you too."

When the bell rang, Mr. Saltzman began his lecture right away. He loved his profession; even a student that didn't pay attention could see that. So when he was interrupted by what he thought was a tardy student, he was non-to-happy.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, sir. I got lost."

Rayne looked up from her notes when she heard the young man's voice. It was deep but gentle; she could have sworn she had heard it before, yet there was something unfamiliar about it as well. Rayne couldn't explain it. She examined him closely as he stood at the front of the classroom. His hair was short and brown, his skin pale. Rayne couldn't help but find him familiar, he looked like someone she knew. Her gaze traveled to his face. It was handsome, in that respectable sort of way. His eyes however, didn't match that innocent look. No, his eyes were bright and wild, their color a piercing blue. Those eyes reminded her of someone else's. But who? The young man handed Mr. Saltzman a piece of paper. Alaric read it to himself and his mood seemed to shift immediately back to it's original happiness.

"Class we have a new student, please welcome Mr. Stefan Salvatore."

Rayne's heart nearly exploded. Salvatore?

Then she realized.

'That's why he looks familiar!' Her mind screamed at her.

Although there faces were completely different, they had identical features. They both had unmistakable beautiful eyes, which seemed to share that wild look. Both had full lips and their nose structures were the same. This boy was definitely related to Damon Salvatore.

"Well, Stefan, why don't you take the empty seat in the back next to Rayne?" Mr. Saltzman suggested.

Stefan did so. Rayne stared at him, without shame, the entire time he was walking toward her. Noticing that she was gawking, Stefan gave her a weak smile and took the seat next to her. 'What is she looking at?' He thought. His mind was racing. 'Do I have my shirt on backward?' He looked down to check his wardrobe. 'Perfectly fine. What could it be then?'

Seeing that Stefan was obviously confused at her outright rude staring, she quickly snapped out of it.

"Hi, I'm Rayne." She said trying to recover from her embarrassing first impression.

"Stefan." He said relaxing a bit.

Meanwhile Mr. Saltzman had restarted his lesson.

"Please open your text books to page 103."

Rayne watched Stefan open his book right on queue, his mannerisms reminded her so much of Damon. Rayne was staring at him again in astonishment. She couldn't figure out how they looked so different but seemed to be exactly the same. Finally Rayne's curiosity got the best of her and it was all down hill from there.

"Are you related to Damon Salvatore?" She asked bluntly.

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a brooding look. He almost seemed startled at the question. After a long pause he whispered, "Yes…he's my older brother."

That was it!

"I knew you two looked similar." Rayne said sweetly trying to make conversation.

Stefan's expression darkened at her comparison. She understood that she had said the wrong thing.

"Are you two not close?" She asked.

"We have our differences." Stefan said flatly.

'Way to go Rayne. Good job at pissing off the new kid.'

"I'm sorry." Rayne said quietly.

Stefan noticed Rayne's attitude change and felt bad.

"No, I'm sorry. You didn't know that my brother and I have issues. You were just trying to make conversation." He told her with a soft smile.

Rayne felt a wave of relief fill her body. All was good. So why didn't she just keep her mouth shut? Rayne had always had a problem with that.

"So….are you a vampire too?"

Stefan went into a coughing fit. He turned to her wide-eyed, disbelief written on his face.

"How do you….?"

"Stefan. Rayne. Can you please pay attention?" Mr. Saltzman was staring at them arms crossed.

"Sorry Mr. Saltzman." Stefan whispered, his shock wearing off.

Just then the bell for third period rang. Without a word, Stefan bolted out of his seat and quite literally ran to the door. Taking a sharp left turn he was out of sight before Rayne could even blink.

"Great. Just great." Rayne mumbled to herself as she gathered her things and headed to her next class.

'I need to carry around duck tape for my big mouth.'


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I just wanted to say thanks so much to everyone reading my story. And thanks for the reviews you guys are absolutely awesome. :D Chapter 6 here we go!

I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries, sadly.

Enjoy!

Mysterious

Feeling extremely embarrassed, Rayne took a walk of shame to her next class. She should have, by all means, been in an excellent mood because she was on her way to English, her second favorite subject. But after her incident with Stefan, Damon's (easily agitated) younger brother, she wasn't feeling very confident. When she got to her destination she took a seat in the middle of the classroom. Regret haunted her decision. Because just as the bell rung, the ever so charming and (literally) drop dead gorgeous Damon Salvatore walked in. He looked absolutely stunning, and Rayne had to make sure she wasn't drooling. His hair was its usual tousled mess, pieces of his bangs falling over his outstanding eyes, which seemed unusually bright today. He wore a black t-shirt with three buttons at the top, all of which were undone, his signature leather jacket over it. His jeans were ripped in a couple spots, but looked amazing on him never the less. Not realizing it, Rayne's eyes focused on Damon's ass, during which time she thought some dirty things and she had to mentally slap herself.

'Don't check him out Rayne Aurora! Not okay.'

Just as she scolded herself, Damon looked over at her. With a smile, which probably would have made Rayne swoon if she hadn't already been sitting, he scanned for a seat anywhere in her vicinity.

By this time, because he had walked in right when class was supposed to start, all of the seats around Rayne were taken. Taking a loathing look to her left and right, Rayne seriously thought about pushing the kid sitting closest to her out of his seat.

'Ugh. That wouldn't do any good, he'd probably just tell on me. Punk.'

Sighing loudly, Rayne looked up and caught Damon's eye. He had a cute little smirk painted on his lips and he was looking at Rayne as if they were sharing an inside joke, almost as if he knew what she had been contemplating.

"Excuse me young man?" The teacher, Mrs. Brooks said to Damon, "You need to take a seat."

Damon flashed one of his irresistible smiles Mrs. Brooks' way (who totally blushed, Rayne thought to herself with a giggle) and took the seat closest to him. Unfortunately, that same seat was right next to Aphrodite Summers, co-captain of the cheerleading squad and a real pain in the you-know-what. Much like Rayne, Aphrodite's eyes had been glued to Damon, and Rayne thought she might have passed out when he sat next to her. She was seated on his right, Rayne three rows over on his left. Rayne watched with contempt as Aphrodite leaned over and whispered something to Damon, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her dark red lips. Much to Rayne's surprise, and Aphrodite's, Damon acted like he didn't hear her.

'Maybe he didn't hear her.' Rayne thought.

No man had ever been able to ignore Aphrodite's pretty face and girl next-door charm. But Damon seemed to be an exception to the rule; Rayne knew that to be true when Damon turned his chair sideways, so that instead of facing the front of the classroom he was facing her. For a moment he just looked at her, his eyes shimmering with excitement. Rayne could feel her face get hot as he stared.

'Hello beautiful.'

Rayne nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Miss Carter, are you okay?"

Rayne's commotion had caught Mrs. Brooks' attention.

"I'm fine." Rayne said trying to calm down, "I thought I saw a spider." She lied.

Mrs. Brooks shook her head and went back to teaching. Rayne could feel all the kids in the classroom staring at her, so she put her head down and started taking notes. After a couple minutes, she looked back up and it seemed everyone had gone back to their normal routine, except Damon, who was laughing to himself. Rayne shot him a bewildered look. She had just heard his voice in her head, as clear as ever, but he was sitting across the room from her.

'Don't be alarmed my lovely. I have the power to let you hear my thoughts.'

Rayne's jaw dropped.

'Can…Can you hear mine?'

'Of course I can.'

Damon raised an eyebrow at Rayne who was now turned sideways in her seat as well.

'How?'

'Vampire, darling.' He thought giving her a smirk, 'Its kind of a big deal.'

Rayne started to laugh, but caught herself at the last moment.

'Can you always hear my thoughts?'

'Most of the time, it depends on how well you keep them locked away.'

Rayne went pale.

'Oh lord…Did you hear what I was thinking when you walked in the room?'

Damon smiled from ear to ear. Rayne's color went from pale to bright red without having to hear his response. She was going to die of embarrassment before the day was over.

'Don't be embarrassed my princess. I'm flattered that you think I have the hottest ass of any man you know.' He thought with a wink.

'Oh my god.'

Rayne wanted to hide under her desk. Luckily, for Rayne, Aphrodite had been watching the two of them stare at each other for most of the class and was getting angry. Any other time Rayne would have been ready to throw down for Aphrodite's actions, but since she was so embarressed she was quite grateful. Aphrodite, determined to break their gaze, pushed her notebook in the floor, pretending that it fell. Damon, being the gentleman that he was, turned around promptly and picked in up for her. Thankfully for Rayne, she took the time to recover. Before he could think anything in her direction again the bell rung for forth period and Rayne stood up quickly, avoiding his eyes. She could hear Aphrodite thanking him for picking up her notebook and introducing herself. As Rayne walked by she looked up, curious to see what Damon's reaction to Aphrodite was.

"Well its nice to meet you Aphrodite, but if you will excuse me, I'm going to walk Rayne to her next class." Damon said with a polite smile as he wrapped his arm around Rayne's shoulder. They left Aphrodite in a state of utter shock.

"Are you not talking to me?" Damon asked slyly. He knew Rayne was some what ticked off that he had read her personal thoughts.

Rayne shook her head yes, and stuck her tongue out at him. He knew she couldn't have been too mad though, because she put her arm around his waist so they could walk together.

"What class do you have next?" Damon asked trying to catch Rayne off guard so she would talk to him.

No such luck. He had to hand it to her, that girl was stubborn. Instead of answering him, Rayne handed him her schedule. Shaking his head with a smile, he looked at it.

"Well, this must be my lucky day." He told her handing the piece of paper back. "You have theatre next. And so do I."

Rayne tried her hardest not to think her reaction. She was happy, obviously, but she wasn't about to let Damon see that. When they got to the auditorium, Damon and Rayne decided to sit second row from the stage. Rayne loved theatre and would have sat front row, but Damon wasn't having any part of it. She had pointed to the seat she wanted and he had simply responded, "If you aren't going to talk to me, then I get to pick the seats." He raised his eyebrows in victory when she sat down next to him with her arms folded. Determined not to show Damon any attention at all Rayne focused as hard as she could on listening to what Mr. James had to say right when the bell rung. It wasn't too difficult; she enjoyed the class a lot.

"Alright students, I'm pleased to announce this year's senior play." Mr. James said with evident excitement, "I have decided that we should spice things up a bit, put a little scandal into the final senior performance." His face was lit up with joy.

Mr. James was always looking for a reason to piss off the school board. Since he had been teaching at the school, the board never allowed his to do any play with substance; he was always stuck with plays like The Sues-ical or some crap like that. The reason being was that the board didn't think that adult plays were appropriate for the "kids." And no matter how many times Mr. James tried to make them understand that the "kids" were almost adults themselves, they didn't budge. This year was different though. It was Mr. James' last year and he was going out with a bang.

"This year I have decided that we should perform Romeo and Juliet." Mr. James almost sang.

Rayne's heart fluttered. Finally, a play she was interested in. Romeo and Juliet was her absolute favorite Shakespeare play. Yeah, it was corny and cliché. But she didn't care. It was the perfect story of romance and tragedy, Shakespeare's finest accomplishment. Damon looked over at Rayne who was unable to hide her excitement and smiled. As far as she could tell though, he hadn't read her thoughts.

'Probably trying to get back on my good side.' She thought with triumph.

At the end of class Rayne went up on stage to talk to Mr. James. He was her favorite teacher and she always talked to him for a while before lunch on the first day of school. Damon saw what she was doing and decided to wait for her in his seat.

"Rayne! Good to see you!" Mr. James said when he caught sight of her, "You are auditioning for the play this year, right? I know you would make a lovely Juliet."

Rayne had every intention of trying out for the play. She had wanted a lead role in one of Mr. James' plays since freshman year. Up until now there had been one problem, Kathleen Brody. Kathleen was Mr. James' star pupil and would beat Rayne out for every role she auditioned for. Granted Kathleen was better than her, Rayne admitted it openly. But not this year, this year was Rayne's turn. Kathleen had graduated and Rayne, in her senior year was going to do everything she could to get that lead part.

"Of course I am Mr. James. I can't wait." Rayne said with a smile.

"Good to hear. I'm holding auditions in two weeks. Practice, practice, practice." He told her.

She intended to, everyday. When Rayne was done talking to Mr. James she met up with Damon who was still sitting in his seat for class.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

Rayne wasn't mad at him anymore, but she was having too much fun watching him squirm. Her reply was simply a head nod. Damon frowned, but put his arm back around Rayne's shoulders and they were off to the cafeteria. On their way there Damon was on a mission to get Rayne to talk. It wasn't until they reached the doors of the cafeteria that he was successful. Standing off to the side of the doors, so no one would hit them as they came in or out, Damon decided to strike up a conversation, even if it was one side.

"So you are going to try out for the role of Juliet, right? I love that play. Shakespeare is a genius." Damon said basically having a conversation with himself, "It's my favorite of his plays." He still had his arm around Rayne's shoulders as they stood there, her arm around his waist.

"Mine too!" Rayne blurted out before thinking. Damon's face lit up.

"She speaks: O, speak again bright angel!" He gushed, quoting Romeo.

Rayne buried her face in Damon's chest.

"You're a jerk." She teased, her voice muffled.

"Only sometimes." He laughed, stroking her hair.

Rayne was lost in his arms before she realized. She was just standing there, letting him hold her. He smelled amazing; his body was warm against hers. She probably would have never moved, but Lexy snapped her back into reality.

"Rayne…What are you two doing?" Lexy asked in a slick tone. She had an 'Ooo, busted' look on her face.

"Nothing. We were just talking." Rayne said hastily pulling away from Damon. What was she doing? She had a boyfriend.

"Well, if you two could take a break from "just talking" for a moment, I need to borrow my best friend." Lexy said with a sly smile in Damon's direction. Damon cleared his throat.

"No problem." He told Lexy, regaining his swagger, "I'll see you later, my darling." He continued with a wink at Rayne, taking her and kissing it, "Au revoir."

Lexy waited until they were in the cafeteria and what she thought would be out of Damon's earshot.

"Who's the slut now?" She asked Rayne giving her a playful nudge.

"We weren't doing anything, Lexy." Rayne said trying not hide her embarrassment.

"Hey girls!"

It was Hailey and Crystal.

'Great.' Rayne thought, 'Lexy couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life.'

Sure enough, Rayne was right.

"So guess what I just caught Miss Goodie two shoes over here doing?" Lexy asked Hailey and Crystal like she just found out the gossip story of the century.

"Lexy! We weren't doing anything." Rayne tried to protest.

"She was all over Damon."

"What?" Hailey and Crystal nearly yelled at the same time.

"I was not! It was a hug. Nothing more!"

But her friend's didn't look convinced.

"Rayne. Nobody blames you. He is hot." Lexy said taking a bit of her apple.

"Ugh. You guys are hopeless." Rayne said, admitting defeat. She knew they would never accept the truth.

The rest of Rayne's day was pretty decent. She found out that she had sixth hour with Hailey and seventh with Lexy. Her only disappointment was that she hadn't seen Randal all day. When school was over she check her phone as she walked to her car. One new voicemail.

"Hey Ray Ray, it's me. I'm just giving you a call back. The bell is about to ring for first period, hopefully I will see you sometime during the day. If not, call me when you get home. Maybe we can hangout after I get off work. I love you."

Rayne hung up her phone with a satisfied smile. Everything was good now. With one last smile at her phone she went to open the door to her car. When she looked up Rayne almost screamed in surprise.

"You can't do that! If you hadn't noticed, I'm a little jumpy!"

Damon was doubled over laughing.

"Damon, how old are you?" Rayne asked, her tone dripping with agitation.

"Literary or figuratively?" He asked, still laughing.

Rayne gave him a 'If you weren't a vampire and I could hurt you, you'd being crying' look.

"Almost two hundred." He said with a witty grin.

"For someone who is almost two hundred years old, you act like you are five."

"I'm sorry my lovely…But you should have seen your face." He said between fits of laughter, his hand was on the top of Rayne's half open door, holding it for support.

Rayne wanted nothing more then to close the door, hard.

"That's not a very nice thing to think, my dear." Damon had started to control his breathing.

"Well scaring me senseless isn't a very nice thing to do." She told him with a dirty look.

"Fair enough. Sorry sweetheart."

"You are not."

"I know."

Rayne slammed the door with all her might. But Damon was too fast.

"Alright alright! I am truly sorry I scared you." He said to her, giving her puppy dog eyes.

She melted.

"Damn you Damon Salvatore." She said.

Damon opened her door for her and she got in the driver's seat.

"Do you need I ride home?" She asked him.

He smiled at her with an award-winning grin.

"That would be great." He said getting in the passenger's seat.

"Where to?" Rayne asked putting the keys in the ignition.

...

**RANDOM**

Side note, nothing of any importance. I just really want to complain: (Sad story. I've been upset about it for two days now so I thought I'd share it with you guys. I was looking on the Internet yesterday for reviews of The Return: Shadow Souls because I recently ordered it and I wanted to see other people's opinions on it before I read it. Well, I typed in "Shadow Souls reviews not spoilers" and it took me to a website that didn't have many spoilers but when it did it warned you so you could skip over them, which I did. Then this insert-bad-name-here wrote a spoiler (the ending of the freaking book) in the middle of her review with no warning at all and I completely ruined the ending for myself because I accidentally read it. AND the ending is the worst thing known to mankind. (In my opinion.) I'm still going to read the book but I'm going to be dreading the ending the whole time. All I've got to say is that L.J. Smith better fix it in The Return: Midnight or I will hunt her down and kick her dog. And if she doesn't have a dog, I'll improvise.) Haha I apologize for the crazy rambling that just took place. I'm just really depressed about it, for those of you who already read it I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyy! Here's chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews; I look forward to reading them. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. :D :D :D

I don't own anything from the Vampire Diaries. Sad.

ENJOY

Mysterious

Rayne pulled up to a huge house on the northern side of Pine Wood. It was painted a stunning shade of white, and stood out against the forest's dark trees. The trim was black, around the edges of the house and all the windows, including a giant one to the left of the front door. The window itself must have been at least six feet tall with pretty white-laced curtains. The grass in the front lawn was the must luscious color green she had ever set eyes on. Beautiful dark red roses grew wild along the garden path. Rayne was speechless as she took in the breathtaking image. After a while she finally spoke.

"The Dofoe Mansion?" She whispered to Damon who was still sitting in the passenger's seat.

"It's belonged to my family for quite some time now." He said, watching her marvel at the scene in front on her. "My mother's maiden name was Dofoe, until she married Mr. Salvatore, of course." Damon smiled to himself, remembering a time in history when everything was good. "They were in love, so my grandfather, mom's dad, gave them this house to raise their child who was on the way," he told her with a cocky smile, "Yours truly."

"That's amazing. You grew up here? It's so…amazing!" she said for lack of a better word. Rayne had always wanted to take a look around the property. When she was little she told everyone that one-day she would live there, it was her dream house. But even though she had grown up in Mountain Ridge she had never gotten the chance to get a closer look at the house because it was off limits, private property. As far as Rayne knew, it was abandoned.

"Would you like to come inside for a while?" Damon asked knowing what her answer would be.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Rayne said taking the keys out of the ignition. In a flash Damon was at her side of the car opening her door.

"Why thank you kind sir." Rayne said with a curtsy when she was out of the car. She was in a ridiculously good mood; she couldn't wait to explore the mansion.

"You are welcome my lady." Damon said returning her gesture with a bow. He offered her his arm. She took it with no hesitation and they began to walk up the cement path to the mansion's large pine front door.

"You know, there is a rumor that has been circulating since I was a kid that this place is haunted. And cursed by a witch." Rayne informed Damon as they reached the front porch.

"Is that so?" Damon asked, "Well I don't know about it being haunted, but if there were a rumor that a couple of vampires live here, then I could confirm your suspicions."

'A couple of vampires? Oh crap!'

"Oh…yeah, it would make sense that your brother lives with you." Rayne said to herself under her breath.

Damon, who was opening the front door, turned to face her, an odd expression on his face.

"How do you know I have a brother?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow, his tone dripping with suspicion.

Rayne was slightly offended.

"We met at school today." Rayne began, reluctantly telling him the whole story.

The look on his face seemed to soften as she explained how she didn't mean to make an ass out of herself but failed miserably.

"Stefan can be a little melodramatic at times. You just have to over look him. I do." Damon said smiling without humor.

"Yeah, I got the vibe that you two don't get along very well?" Rayne half stated, half questioned.

"That's an understatement." Damon said his eyes flickering with hate.

However, he appeared to snap out of his trance when he saw Rayne staring at him with concern.

"Shall we?" He asked opening the door for her yet again.

When Rayne stepped in side she gasped. Looking around wide eyed, Rayne couldn't believe what she saw. The mansion was ten times more amazing than she could have ever imaged. To her right, there was a giant staircase with a sleek pine banister that twisted and turned leading into unseen parts of the house. To her left, a spacious living room with two black leather couches, one short, one long. The short couch was set up to face the entrance, the long couch set to face the towering window that showed at magnificent view of the front lawn. There was also a lounge chair; the back of it was toward the front door. Straight forward, there was a hallway leading into, from what Rayne could tell, was a marvelous kitchen, with an equally stunning dining room around the corner. Astronomical chandeliers were hung in the middle of every room in Rayne's view.

"This is incredible." Rayne managed to say.

"I'm glad you like it my princess." Damon said closing the door behind him. "Would you like to have a seat?" He asked motioning to the epic living room to her left. Rayne took the lounge chair because it looked extremely conformable, and she was right.

"Your house is gorgeous Damon." She said relaxing in the chair.

"Thank you." He said with a toothy grin. "Would you like something to drink?"

"You keep drinks in the house?" Rayne asked before she could stop herself.

But Damon just laughed.

"Yes my dear, vampires have to entertain guests too. We can't go around offering people drinks if we don't have a variety. Just having blood would be boring." He teased.

Rayne giggled.

"Do you have Pepsi?" Rayne asked.

"One Pepsi, coming up."

Damon was back almost immediately, a cold Pepsi in tow.

"That's a pretty cool trick." Rayne said smiling as she took her drink.

"Being a vampire has its perks." Damon said as he plopped down on the long couch that faced the window.

"Damon, can I ask you a question?" Rayne said after taking a drink of her Pepsi.

"Ask away, gorgeous."

"Are you ever going to tell me about Mark?"

Damon frowned at Mark's mention.

"Sweetheart, it's not important." Damon said trying to wave the question off as nothing.

But Rayne wasn't having any part of that.

"Damon. It is important. He tried to kill me, and it all seemed to be related to hurting you. Plus, I can't get that day out of my mind. I'm constantly nervous. I want to know who I'm afraid of." Rayne told him trying to sound scared. "Damon, please tell me?"

He didn't want to tell her. Damon had kept his past a secret for almost a hundred years now. Every inch of him wanted to change the subject and hope she would just take the hint. But he knew she wouldn't. Her strong will was what drew him to her in the first place. Besides, there was something in the way she looked at him. Her eyes seemed to say that she would never judge or make fun of what he done, not ever. Damon knew he didn't have the strength to tell her no. He felt as if he could tell her anything, she made him feel safe.

'God she's amazing.' Damon thought as he gazed into Rayne's curious blue eyes.

Damon shook his head; he knew he would regret this later.

"Fine." He said with a sigh, he hated that she had won.

Rayne smiled wide and jumped up to take a seat next to him on the couch.

"It's a long story." He warned.

"I've got time." She said slipping off her flip-flops.

"Well, Mark's hatred for me began when we were quite young, but I guess you could say all hell broke loose in 1865."

"1865? The year the Civil War ended?" Rayne asked in exasperation.

"Also the year I turned 19." Damon stated as a matter of fact. "What? You believe I'm a vampire but you don't believe that I'm old?"

"I know you said you were almost two hundred, but I guess it didn't really register." Rayne said in a far away tone thinking back to their earlier conversation.

"It's true gorgeous. You are hanging out with an old man….Come to think of it, you think an old man is hot." Damon mocked folding his arms pretending to be disgusted.

"Sorry grandpa, it's not my fault you are smokin'." Rayne said with a wink.

She knew she would be sorry for the comment later; Damon's ego was already the size of an elephant.

"You flatter me my lovely." he told her his a wink of his own.

'Oh this is so wrong Rayne. You shouldn't be flirting with him.'

"Back to the story babe." Rayne said trying to get Damon to focus, she knew he would delay as much as he could.

"Babe? I like that." He said laying the charm on thick.

"Damon Salvatore. Story."

"Yes ma'am." He joked giving her a salute, "Mark and I had known each other since we were kids, and shockingly enough we were good friends. Our rivalry was only a playful one back then. And our family's collectively owned the town."

"The Salvatores and the Thompsons." Rayne added, knowing a bit of the town's history herself.

"Correct. Anyway, that fall Mark and I had gone to the front lines. We were lucky, we only had to endure the last couple months of the war."

"Whoa, you served in the Civil War?" Rayne didn't know why this was shocking to her. She was sitting in the same room as a 145-year-old vampire and yet she couldn't get over her awe.

"Yes, I'm just thankful I was on the winning side." He joked. "When Mark and I got back to Mountain Ridge it was the beginning of summer and our family's threw a huge celebration for our return." Damon said remembering the party as if it had happened yesterday.

"I bet you were a heartbreaker, even back then." Rayne said leaning forward to put her arm around the front of his waist so that they were snuggled up together.

"You caught me." Damon said with a sly grin as he wrapped his right arm around Rayne's shoulders so that his back comfortably rested against the couch.

"Actually, if you'll believe it, at the period in time I was a respectable young man. With a fiancé no less."

Rayne squeezed the hip her right hand was resting on.

"You were engaged?" She said trying not to be jealous, she had no right to be.

"Yes, but I can honestly say she was no where near as amazing as you are." Damon said with a warm smile.

Rayne wanted to smile back, but the look in Damon's eyes stopped her. He looked wounded.

"But you loved her?" Rayne asked looking up at Damon.

"I did." He said trying to mask the hurt in his voice.

"What was her name?"

"Stephanie. She was Mark's older sister."

"Mark's older sister?" Rayne gasped.

"She was only older by one year." Damon said playfully pretending the age difference was the reason for Rayne's shook.

"Shut up, ya jerk." Rayne teased back, "That must have made Mark happy?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, he was thrilled."

"How did you two become engaged?

"It took quite a while. In all honesty, I had to court her in secret for a full year. But in the end the decision wasn't up to Mark, it was up to Mr. Thompson. He agreed of course. My money and good name were obviously a factor."

"Did she love you back?"

Damon was silent for a moment, recalling the past. A comforting smile came to his lips.

"Yes. She loved me back." He said in a husky tone.

"Good. On with the story."

Damon laughed out loud. Man was she bossy.

"Mark was the most excited to be home," Damon continued, "Because of what he had left behind."

"Which was?" Rayne asked impatiently.

Damon smirk, he was enjoying making her wait. Until she gave him that look, the one that basically said if you weren't already dead, I'd kill you. She was good at those looks.

"Adriana." Damon said in a low tone.

"Adriana?"

"His wife." Damon informed her grimly. "She was the love of his life, and from what we all could tell, the perfect woman."

"But she wasn't?" Rayne guessed seeing the anger in Damon's eyes flare up again.

"Not in the least bit."

"What'd she do?"

"She cheated on Mark." Damon said with no emotion.

"Oh my goodness, with who?" Rayne asked. She was such a gossip whore.

'Stupid Lexy.'

"My arrogant little brother." Damon's tone was disconnected but furious.

"What?" Rayne couldn't believe it. She had only talked to Stefan for a little while but he seemed so innocent, so noble. The thought of him being a cheater was odd, even for someone who didn't know him.

"Yes, he does have a way of making everyone think he is heaven sent." Damon said sarcastically, obviously reading Rayne's thoughts, which made her blush.

"Well in my prefect little brother's defense, she was compelling him."

"She was a vampire?" Rayne inquired.

"Yes, and she, if she was even capable of the act, which I doubt it, had fallen in love with my brother in Mark's absence."

"When did he find out?" Rayne asked assuming that Mark found out the truth about his wife's adultery.

"About two months after we returned from the war. He had come home from work early one night. Poor sucker, he didn't even suspect." Damon said with what sounded like a hint of remorse.

"What did he do?" Rayne asked, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to her the answer.

"The next morning he challenge my brother to a duel, winner got Adriana. Loser died."

Rayne sat back to were she could see Damon's face, her eyes were searching his.

"He didn't know Adriana was a vampire?" Rayne asked.

"No. It turned out he loved her with out having to be compelled, unlike my baby brother. He also didn't know that the night he caught them together was the night that his sweet little wife turned Stefan into a vampire."

"So Stefan was a vampire when Mark challenged him?" Rayne asked snuggling back up to Damon's chest, trying to put the pieces together.

"Exactly. Unfortunately, no one knew. Not even me." Damon said with spite.

"Damon…did you?"

"Yes. I tried to save him. Mark he come to the house to challenge Stefan and the fight had took place in the front yard. I came outside to try to break it up, that's when it happened."

"When what happened?" Rayne asked nervously, sitting up all the way this time.

"Mark advanced with his sword, it would have pierced Stefan in the chest." Damon said.

"You protected him…" Rayne said putting a warm hand to Damon's cool check.

"The sword punctured my heart. I died instantly."

"But…..How?…."


End file.
